The Good Life
by priestessmykala
Summary: The setting was perfect. The camera and lights crew had worked very hard to set up the stage effects to suit her taste.....However, there was something spoiling his mood…...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! It's been awhile since I had done a story and decided to post it. This has actually been in my documents for a couple of years and I'm still working on it.**_

_**But let me know what you think and if its good enough then I will add on to it**_

_**I don't own anything! Especially Takuto and Mitsuki!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The setting was perfect. The camera and lights crew had worked very hard to set up the stage effects to suit her taste. Her guardian the doctor and her manager have both worked very hard up until this point just so she could sing. Even poor Meroko had endured staying behind all this time just so she could sneak out and sing. And to top it all off she was beautiful, always so beautiful, with a voice that could rival with the angels. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

However, there was something spoiling his mood…..

That boy!

Even after all he had done for her to get this far, she still did it all for that boy who abandoned her 2 years before. But would she listen to any kind of reasoning?

_Eichi, Eichi, Eichi Why didn't she get it?_

_CRACK_

Takuto paid little attention to the hole he had just punched in the wall of the building he was currently standing on. Every time he thought of things like this he would get so angry that he just had to hit something.

_That girl…...she is so frustrating!_

_Even so.._

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fist, Takuto took a few short breaths and turned to walk back over to the ledge where he had a good view of Mitsuki and her laid back pose as she sat on the center stage that everyone was working hard for.

He couldn't stay angry with Mitsuki. She depended on him so much just to stay with her until her time was up. He had risked everything for her and it hurt to know that was doing it all for another man. But then, what did he expect? He was a shinigami and she was a human.

Taking in a deep sigh, Takuto folded his arms and laid his head against them on the railings of the roof and just turned his thoughts back to trying to accept things as they were just as he had been doing this whole time, and failing miserably at.

Mitsuki watched as everyone around her scrambled for this and that, trying to set the stage for her concert that was to begin in a short while. Everyone was so busy that she started to hum her father's song just to keep from getting lonely.

Speaking of being lonely, where was Takuto? He had left right after she had transformed, but she couldn't see him anywhere. He wasn't angry with her was he? She didn't think that she did anything this time but….

He was so confusing, every time she mentioned Eichi-kun, he would get this sour look on his face and sull up. For this reason she tried not to talk about him in front of Takuto, but it slipped every now and then. For that reason alone, she avoided speaking of Eichi-kun around Takuto. She did owe him a lot for all that he has done for her.

Still half-heartedly humming her father's song, Mitsuki tried taking her mind off the ever so confusing shinigami and started to hum louder. Takuto had better hearing than her, so maybe if he heard her song, just maybe he would smile.

_What am I doing? Just standing here…I'm an idiot_

Piercing through to Takuto's thoughts was a soft tune that he knew he would never be able to forget. It started out soft then became louder and was absorbed into his soul. It was Mtisuki of course; she always had that effect on him.

Takuto raised his head out of his arms and turned it slightly to view the young woman, or girl, he wasn't sure sometimes. She was sitting on the center part of the stage humming with her eyes closed and the biggest smile.

_Heh…baka, only Eichi could make her smile that. No doubt that's who she is thinking about right now._

_Her smile….so beautiful_

_NO!_

His body acted on its own accord as he jerked it around and leaned up against the wall, lowering his eyes so that only his bangs could be seen.

Her humming would not stop and his ears would not obey him to stop listening. Was it really Eichi that she was thinking of? Her voice seemed so empty at the moment, like she was lonely.

But… if she was, why wouldn't she call for him?

True Takuto didn't want to become a substitute for Eichi…

Sighing deep, Takuto started walking forward, not caring where he went.

_I need to get away…_

_I can't think when she is this close to me_

Down below on the stage, Mitsuki stopped humming when she saw Takuto fly off..

In another direction.

_Takuto.._

_I was right, you are angry_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter to Mitsuki and Takuto!**_

_**Sorry for the long wait I will do better from now on.**_

_**I don't own anything, not even the air I breathe!**_

* * *

_Last time….._

_Mitsuki watched as Takuto flew off into the air, away from her._

'_Takuto…you are angry'_

* * *

Takuto was many things, however a coward was not one of them. He was young but yet he still knew that it was better to face your problems.

But Mitsuki…

Mitsuki was the only problem he just couldn't face while he harbored such ill thoughts about her beloved at the moment. He knew she had seen him fly off with out even glancing back. And he could only guess what she thought of him right now. No matter what she thought of him escaping like this, he just couldn't force his eyes to connect with hers right now, it just hurt too much.

Mitsuki couldn't believe Takuto didn't so much as spare her a glance! She was pretty sure she had not done anything to make him angry, had she?

Maybe she was just thinking too much. He probably needed to go to the bathroom. 'Shinigamis use the bathroom too, don't they?'

"Mitsuki, come here for your sound test!"

This stopped her out of her thoughts and she looked around for the source of the voice.

"Mitsuki, over this way!"

Looking to her left came the voice of her manager. 'That's right, my concert!'

"HAI! Ooshigi-san!" putting all her thoughts aside of Eichii and Takuto, Mitsuki found newfound energy and jumped up to follow her manager with the purpose of focusing herself for the upcoming concert. This was her life after all.

* * *

'Kuso.. What am I doing?' try as he might, Takuto could not stand still for nothing. Somehow he had ended up at the lighthouse that housed Mitsuki when she failed her audition. He wasn't sure why or how he got there; he only remembered the hurt and anger he always felt at the sound of that name on Mitsuki's lips. He didn't even feel like floating anywhere, why did this place feel so nostalgic to him? His heart ached to sing one of Mitsukis songs and to have someone hear the loneliness in his voice. No he longed for Mitsuki to hear his voice and react to it like she reacted to seeing Eichii's picture. He wanted so bad to sing and let it all out, that's right, that's what he needed right now. 

Without another thought Takuto positioned himself on the edge of the tide so the water would just barely brush against his feet and brought his closed fists to his chest. Closing his eyes as hard he could, Takuto concentrated on the music inside of him just begging to be released from his heart.

The words and tunes were there on the tip of his tongue….

He opened his mouth to let them pour from his soul and….nothing.

'Huh?' he had barely managed to slightly open his eyes when the most excruciating pain shot from inside of him straight through to his heart and ending in his head. Takuto was so surprised at what had just happened and the intense pain drove him to his knees while clutching his head.

What was happening? The pain would not let up, and Takuto couldn't stop the whimpering sounds that escaped his mouth nor could he stop the starting of tears forming at the edge of his eyes. Just when he didn't think he could take no more it stopped. Just as quickly as it had begun, it had ended, leaving behind a very confused and panting man on it s knees.

* * *

"Mitsuki" 

"Mitsuki.."

"….Mitsuki!" "Eh?" The shocked look on her showed her manager that she had not listened to anything she had just said, and it was a shame too because she was too tired to repeat it. But more than that, why was Mitsuki so distracted and where was Takuto?

For just a split second, Mitsuki had a vision of her and Takuto. It wasn't a good vision that brought good thoughts and feelings with it. The sight of it and thinking back on it brought chills to her spine and she felt the blood drain from her face as she recalled the sickening sound of Takuto's bones being crushed underneath an unseen object. And on top of it all, she was standing there letting happen.

What was she doing? Why wouldn't her body move like she wanted it to? What was going on? Why couldn't she at least find the desire inside of herself to want to go to him?

And then it was suddenly gone just as quickly as the vision had come to her.

Slowly she realized that her name was being called and the last one was said particularly loud. Mitsuki looked up to see everyone staring at her with worry etched on their faces. Why was she here? Oh, the concert!

"Ah! Don't worry Im perfectly fine, see?" waving her hands frantically and poking herself on the head, she hoped that they would believe her. They seemed to as everyone went back to what they were doing except for her manager. Somehow she knew something was up, but decided not to press the issue.

Turning her head to look out the window, Mitsuki tried to concentrate on the coming concert and not on the troubling things she had just seen and felt.

* * *

Meroko had just turned the page on her manga that she was reading. It was a shame that she had to miss Mitsukis concert, but no matter what method they used, they could not convince her grandmother to go out of the house this time. That woman was really annoying. And she really wanted to go to this one; she knew that it would be outside and that in itself was something to really see. 

Oh well what could she do, she loved Takuto so she would do what he asked until it was time for Mitsuki to go. The book that she called the shinigami handbook was left discarded on the floor and she spared it a glance before she pulled herself up into a sitting position and lowered the manga to the floor.

This stunk. What was in it for her? Mitsuki would get her dream of becoming a singer and meeting Eichii again, Takuto loved Mitsuki so naturally he would be happy that she was happy. But what would she get out it?

She glanced back over to the shinigami handbook, it seemed to be calling for her to look at it, this had never happened, and it was just a book. It was then that Meroko noticed the dull ache in her head and chest. What was going on?

But before she could grasp the book in hands, Izumi came out the floor and grabbed the book coming to a stop at Merokos feet.

'Why is he here?'

Her confused look must have shown on her face because he smiled slightly and bent down to become level with her as much as he could. Izumi did not hold the book out for Meroko to take rather he held it to his heart like it was a treasure to be kept sacred. Meroko could not escape his gaze, but she could not ignore the continually growing pain she was getting. Finally it became too much for her to bear.

Meroko didn't know whether to clutch her head or her heart the most, they both seemed to want to jump out when she seen _it._

_It_ being the snapping of Takutos body in half by something that she could not see. But she did see Mitsuki standing off to the side, watching as Takutos body was broken into little pieces.

The look in her eyes…Meroko could not believe what she was seeing. What kind of cruel trick was this? Mitsuki would never….would she?

As fast as it came it went. And Meroko was left to shiver with tears that she couldn't stop down her face.

Why?

What is going on? What was she seeing? Why was she feeling this emotional over something like this. It was just a vison, it wasnt true. This was'nt like her.

Izumi seemed to be feeling her distress and confusion as her reached his hand out to touch her cheek. It was then that Meroko remembered that he was there.

She couldn't stand it. The emotions that the vision invoked her were out of control, and she thought nothing of it as she threw herself onto him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. She didn't give a seconds thought as to why he was there only that he was there and he was all she needed right now.

Izumi ever so gently pulled Meroko close to his body and lowering his head so that his lips were next her ear he whispered the one thing to her that he knew she wanted to hear after seeing that terrible vision he knew she had seen.

_It will be over soon…._

* * *

_**Well what do you think? Creepy, ne? **_

_**He is sexy in a sadistic sort of way, so do you want more?**_

_**Let me know, I wont know what you want unless you tell me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The good life

Chapter 3

Parings: Takuto and Mitsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just this document

The park in Tokyo was bright and colorful as the children ran around playing, some of the older children preferred to play with their fireworks but playing nonetheless.

Somewhat in the middle of the park and its happy bustle stood a large oak tree. Living in an ageless dimension it protected all those who entered into its realm. Under its protection at the moment was a shinigami that hid himself within the trunk of tree itself hoping that it would just suck him to the world the tree existed in.

Of course no such thing happened.

'_How did I get here? Wasn't I just on the beach a moment ago?'_

His head swam and he raised his hand to cover his face hoping that the action would jog his memory. The other hand he grabbed a branch with for support of any kind.

'_How did I get here! What's going on!!'_ he screamed to his mind but his mind did not answer. Instead he felt a wave of nausea, his skin started to feel prickly as if it was being doused in water and his head went to pounding.

His hands were gripping the branches so hard at the moment that they had started to cut into his hand.

The blood ran down his wrist and arm and was starting to drip to the ground below making a pool of confusion that was a direct reflection of his mind at the moment.

His body had started to hurt as if he had been involved in some sort of rigorous activity and the sharp pains in his head began to increase.

However much pain he was in, he slowly began to become aware of his surroundings and the laughter of the children was not a welcomed sound to his ears. It was loud and echoing off of the corners of his pain induced mind and Takuto clutched his chest with the hand that had been previously holding his head. However the other hand remained on the branch still hoping for some sort of support from it, it gave none.

The sound of the children in the park began to drown out and a new sound began to replace it. It wasn't like the other sound was disappearing but rather it was like it was being pushed to the background so this new sound could clearly be heard and recognized.

_Thump_

_Thump_

It started out like the sound of someone's heart beat.

Clearly it wasn't, it just hasn't gotten clear just yet.

_Thump _

_Thump_

The sound was a louder thump this time and it had a glass sound to it, almost like someone were hitting the side of the tree with a thick glass?

Thump……KA-CHI!

_There!! That was the sound!_

_But…. what was it and more importantly, where._

Wait… 

Takuto eyes widened and he dropped the branch he had been holding. The pain had suddenly stopped when that last broke through to him. What did that mean?

_Ka-chi_

_Ka-chi_

Takuto searched the playground feverously, but could find nothing but children and their parents. The sounds were clear to him now but the other sounds that he should have been hearing just weren't there like they should have been. Not only that, but Takuto was starting to get a strange feeling that he could only associate with being glared down with someone's eyes.

He didn't like that feeling and it gave him goose bumps. But he just couldn't find the source of the sound, and now he had to look for someone staring at him!

_I wonder if the two things are connected? If they are then I should for someone looking suspicious hitting something? No that doesn't sound like something I should be looking for_

The longer he looked around the more the feeling seemed to take hold him and began to be afraid. He just couldn't find it in front of him, but…

_What about behind me_

Turning quickly around, he saw two boys about his age playing some kind of board game. It was the stones being placed on the board that was being heard in his head. But they were placing them gently, why was the sound so loud that it hurt to hear it?

Surely if his super hearing was that sensitive then shouldn't he be hearing other things in that park also?

He didn't think it would hurt to take a look since he was invisible to everyone except Mitsuki, so he slowly got on his hands and knees and crawled the short distance to where the two boys were playing and silently looked on at the stones being placed. The sounds of the stones were still so loud that it pounded into his head and echoed as it left. Still though he ignored it as he watched what was being laid out before him.

There seemed nothing interesting about this game or the boys that were playing it. So why then was there something about this that he felt he should be noticing?

He wondered slightly if this was also some part of his shinigami power and that he should just ignore it and go back to Mitsuki. But then some other part of him said that this was something he needed to help Mitsuki later on.

This was confusing; he should just go back to the concert and watch Mitsuki perform like he always does.

But that nagging feeling was just so convincing.

He watched a few more minutes before squeezing his eyes closed and hanging his head in defeat.

_I don't understand! What should I do? What am I supposed to be seeing here?_

As he rose to his feet…..

"Your secret will not stay a secret for long you know, someone will find out and shatter your world that you have built."

_EH?! _Takuto's head jerked up so fast to the one that had spoken. Chills were taking over his skin and his heart was beating so hard it was almost loud enough to drown out the boys placing of the stones.

But the boy, he was still looking at the board. And the other boy was also still looking at the board. If they were speaking to each other, shouldn't the other acknowledge being spoken to?

What does he mean, my secret will be found out, or does the other boy have a secret that will found out?

_Why do I get this feeling that he was talking to me? They don't know anything about me, do they?_

He was starting to get scared, today was not a normal kind of weird day that he was used to having. First he passes out at the beach, finds himself in a park across the town with no memory as to how he got there and now this. What next?

This is ridiculous, I am ridiculous. I just need to forget this whole thing and get back to Mitsuki.

The two boys made no other movements and no more words to add to what was said just a moment ago. Takuto watched them play some more but after a while he got tired of it and decided that it really was just his imagination.

The shinigami tried once again to rise to his feet but this time he succeeded and turned to fly away from the confusing scene before him.

* * *

He couldn't believe it! He absolutely could not believe what he was hearing and seeing!! Obviously he had been tricked. Isumi-san hadn't said anything involving what was happening before him. It was unbelievable that his partner's former partner was doing what she was doing right now at this moment. 

Her face was buried in Isumi-sans chest, her body had gone into uncontrollable shaking and her skin seemed to be on fire even from where he sat. His partner was totally calm as he held her in his arms and seemed oblivious to her nails digging into his skin and her hard sobs.

The sight was painful to watch even for someone like him who could have cared less about her.

"Jonathon" his voice barely above a whisper as if he didn't want to disturb his love in his arms. Jonathon heard his name and forced his shocked expression towards his partner and away from the hysterical shinigami before him.

Isumi had taken the book from Meroko and was holding it out as if he wanted him to take it. It was forbidden for a shinigami to touch another shinigami's help book, but Isumi-san was motioning for him to take it from his hands. Jonathon looked at the book questionably then back at Isumi-san then back at the book.

Should he trust him? Isumi-san is a very shady person and just because he has accepted possible consequences to touching the book doesn't mean he should.

But just because he didn't have a physical body didn't mean he was without a heart and he was starting to feel real bad for the state poor Meroko was in.

Pushing any thought of his shady partners involvement in the situation they were in, he looked back up to Isumi-san to find him smiling sweetly.

Not good.

"Poor Meroko seems to be in a state of shock after seeing a possible future"

A vision?

Jonathon reached up and hesitantly took the book while still watching the innocent and sweet expression of his partner as if he might instantly change into something else and eat him.

When his fingers touched the book…….

* * *

I know I know the cliffhangers were totally evil!! and after you had waited so long for another chapter too!!

but I promise you will get another one sooner than you got this one and I am hoping to wrap it up soon!! and with that said, did you catch the little crossover I threw in there?

cookies for those of you who can guess it!!


End file.
